Newton Versus Deadpool
by Ezra Troup
Summary: What would happen if an Unstoppable object met an Immovable one? well Wade finds out the answer the hard way in this One-Shot. Rated TEEN for swearword
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of "Marvel Universe".

The courtyard behind The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters is usually a quiet place where students and faculty can go out and study, eat lunch or just practice their individual unique skills. However, this time the courtyard was being host to an impromptu clash of titans.

Now, I am not sure about you, but if I just happened to come across this scene, there would be two questions running through my head. Who are they, and why are they fighting. Well, lucky for you the "who" part is easy enough to answer, being that they were two well-known members of the group known as The Uncanny X-Men.

The first person was a male. He stood at an impressive six feet, six inches tall and looked to be about two forty or two fifty. He had medium length black hair, and blue eyes. He was using said blue eyes to stare at his opponent with a stoic intensity that would unnerve normal men. This man was Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin, better known as…Colossus.

The second person was also male, but the glaring difference between him and normal men, was that he was a literal MOUNTAIN of a man. He stood at an eye widening nine feet, five inches, and weighed an earth jarring 1,900 pounds. He was at the pinnacle of the human male specimen, in that his whole body was littered with mounds of muscle.

With his short red hair and blue eyes, he stared at his opponents' stoic glare with his never-ending cocky smirk. This man was Cain Marko, better known as…The Juggernaut.

"C'mon, Pete, why don't you just give up, you know that I am unstoppable" Cain said.

"It's Peter, not "Pete", and you were the one to listen to Wade not me. Let's just get this over with so that I may get back to my art".

"Look, Deadpool just let it be known that you and I were two of the strongest members of the X-Men; and that I should see if I could take the top spot. You just happen to be one of the top that I have to be better than".

"Yes, well, in an effort to save time let us just use all our strength and put it in to one punch and see who survives conscious".

As this was going on all the other member of the facility were coming out to witness this confrontation. Among the crowd was the one who started this all; Wade Wilson, also known as the "Merc with the Mouth"; Deadpool. Talking with him was another troublemaker, Kurt Wagner better known as…Nightcrawler.

"Hey, Wade man, why are they about the fight each other, and why does Cain look so smug".

"Well, Kurt, my little blue buddy, I might have said something along the lines of "Hey Jugg, I bet that Pete is stronger then you" which might have just happened to spark this little exhibition match".

"Ha, Ha, good one Wade, Let's see what happens".

With that the two turned back to watch the spectacle in front of them unfold.

It was at this time that Peter started to transform, and when he was done it looked like he was made completely of what appeared to be a silver type metal (and when I say completely, I mean completely, as even his ocular sockets were filled with the stuff). He stood at an imposing seven feet, five inches tall and looked to be an easy five hundred pounds. This was no longer Piotr Rasputin; no this was now the battle ready warrior known as, Colossus.

Cain's was a little less flashy in his change in the sense that all he did was take the helmet, which was held on his hip in the crook of his elbow, and place it on his head. When he did that he was no longer the cocky Cain Marko. No this was now the unstoppable force known only as, The Juggernaut.

When they finished, they looked across the field into each other's eyes and then cocked their right arms back. With a battle cry each, they rushed to meet the other in a clash that was sure to go down in the annals of history as truly epic. As they got closer to each other, time seemed to slow down, and pieces of dirt kicked up by Juggernaut seemed to float in the air. They were mere yards away from each other…then feet…then inches and finally after what seemed an eternity their fists met causing an enormous explosion to rip through the field and before the cloud could clear the earth had imploded in on itself, due to the fact that even the earth had to follow Newton's Laws. The question for the Law in this case would be; "what would happen if an unstoppable force met an immovable one". Now because of the fact that, even the universe had to follow the rules, it was forced into destroying and rebuilding itself, which caused the time line to reset itself to just before the battle happened.

In an effort not to go through that again, the Powers decided that they would implant into the minds of all who were present at the battle, the memories of what would happen if they went through with it. Also as a means to get revenge on that which caused it, placed into their minds the one that would have caused the destruction of the universe; Wade.

When the memory implant was complete, Wade only had one thing to say as all those present started to converge in on his position (even as Kurt started to back away from him).

"Oh Shit".

-|-

**AN: **I know it is short but it's still mine and I rather like it…tell me if you like it or hate it.

'k thx bai

Ezra

**AN 2:** 01-03-10 Edited it a bit to get a better gramatical and spelling reading.


	2. Notice

Dear Fanfic Fans,

I have not had the internet for over 6 months which is why I have not updated my stories. As it is I am now using the Library computer to even do this. The computer at home does not have Word soi can't even really try to type it there. DO NOT FEAR! I am not giving up on my stories, I am just in a setback at this point (unemployed and damn near homeless).

Thanks for understanding!

Ezra


End file.
